Saving the Moon
by WiTH H3ARTS T0RN.out
Summary: When Blaise finds an unconscious Luna on the floor of the dungeons he is determined to discover who her attacker is and to defend her, the best he can. How will it turn out? Will Luna appreciate it? Who's her attacker? BZLL. Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors notes// _**

OK, so I haven't decided how long I want this fic to be, but, in advance, I'm warning you all that my Blaise Zabini is the "tanned Italian" that he was before J.K.R Re-established the fact that he was actually "tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes." So, keep that in mind ok?

The sixth novel **isn't** relevant in this, and so, neither is the seventh. I don't own the characters; I don't claim to own them –though some of their behaviour may be slightly off, so forgive me.

REVIEW PEOPLE. I like people who review; it makes me feel like I'm doing some good.

* * *

Broken, she was broken, on the cold stone floor tears falling. Blood spattered and dripping from the wall and her cheek, not all of it was hers. Most of it though was. A deep gash ran down the right side of her face and would leave a scar if it wasn't attended to soon, it probably would anyway. It would be a painful reminder of what had just happened. It wasn't the first time either. He'd left with a muttered swear and a glare at the sobbing girl. He didn't care, not now, not anymore. 

She sobbed softly curling into a ball slightly on the ice cold stones of the floor the cold was rather refreshing actually mixed with the warmth of her blood seeping down her cheek, yes, very nice. She took a harsh shuddering breath as her eyes started to adjust to having tears in them, she didn't understand why though… She didn't even remember crying, just dry throat scratching sobs that caused her breath to hitch in her chest in a most painful way.

The small blonde girl struggled to sit up glancing around she saw the blood on the wall, her cracking voice whispered "Scourgify" as she pointed her wand at the wall, the blood vanished and she whimpered. Some of it was his; she had to admit when he'd struck her cheek so harshly her nails had done a rather nasty job to his arm. She glanced at her hands then, blood covered fingertips and some flakes of skin were visible under her nails, she felt sick, but at the same time somewhat proud. She felt weak again, she leant against the wall breathing heavily, she was dizzy, everything was fading, going black, dots appeared and she finally fainted into a heap on the floor.

A head poked into the room and a jaw dropped at the sight of the girl on the floor, the tanned figure that was Blaise Zabini walked into the room kneeling beside her limp body. He tilted her head to the side looking at the gash on her cheek, it was deep and bleeding still, a bruise was forming around it and he flinched at the sight of it.

"Lovegood?" His voice rang through the air of the empty room, it echoed slightly and he bit his lip. He could see she was still breathing, barely but she was. He took out his wand preparing to cast a levitating charm on her body, but he didn't trust himself, he thrust his wand back in his pocket and picked her up slowly. He looked down at her face again and started carrying her towards the Hospital Wing; it was a long way he knew that, they were in the dungeons after all… The Slytherin hurried through the corridors carrying the unconscious Ravenclaw not daring to stop to answer questions. He forced his way carefully through the crowds making sure not to harm her anymore than she already was.

Blaise looked at her again her hands too seemed bloody and he wondered if there'd been a fight? With who though? Who would want to harm the Ravenclaw? Who would want to harm Harry Potter's newest girlfriend besides the Slytherins? He knew it wasn't them, he'd of heard the plans by now, his house wasn't really good with secrets.

Suddenly he had a frantic Gryffindor practically chasing him down the hall, red hair, not a good sign. "What did you do to my friend?!" came the outraged voice of Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley as she stopped him.

"I didn't do anything! She was unconscious in the dungeons when I found her!" He said as he roughly pushed past the red hair girl. He continued walking not bothering to wait and answer more questions. He was there. Finally! The hospital wing, he walked through the open door, it was being held open by some first year who was currently trying to exit through it. He carried the limp body to a bed laying her down as Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Oh my... What happened?" She demanded of the young Italian male. He shrugged slightly and looked towards Luna once more as the nurse started to examine her.

"I don't know madam, I found her on the floor of the dungeon unconscious… I brought her here as quickly as I could since I don't know any healing spells…" Blaise answered truthfully as the mediwitch nodded getting to the point quickly casting some healing charms on the wound on her cheek. The woman shook her head and looked at the dark, purple shade of the bruise, it looked like a fist had made that, she wasn't sure how such a perfect cut came from a fist but, that's what the bruise was from. The woman sighed and watched the girl for a moment she wasn't too pale, she'd probably fainted… She wouldn't know for a bit at least.

"Well, Mr. Zabini you can run along, I don't believe there's anything else you can do, she'll wake up soon I suspect, she probably just fainted…" Madam Pomfrey said nodding slowly as she looked over at the boy. "Though, it's a good thing you got her here, her breathing seemed rather laboured, I suspect she was in shock before she passed out…" The woman said nodding slowly as she glanced at the girls hands, she cast a quick spell and all the blood, and skin from under her nails was gone leaving them clean again.

Blaise nodded slowly and walked away slowly his head swimming with the possible ideas of what could have happened to Luna. He walked down the hall heading to the dungeons before bumping into Weasley again. "She's going to be fine… Pomfrey said she'd probably just passed out." He said before walking past the girl who nodded slowly taking in what he said before rushing towards the hospital to check on her friend for herself.

**&&&&&&**

Luna awoke a few hours later Ginny at her side, her eyes flicked open and then shut straight away as the pain of the light came into her head and her headache returned. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light now. "W-what happened?" She whispered her voice hoarse from lack of liquids over the hours she had been here.

Ginny grinned pouncing at her friend and enveloping her into a tight hug. "Oh Luna you're awake!" Ginny said over dramatically as she looked at her friend. "You've been unconscious for almost five hours now!"

"How'd I get here?" Luna asked as she sat up slowly wincing slightly before finally looking down at her fingers noticing the blood was gone, was that part a dream? A delusion? Probably not. Madam Pomfrey didn't allow Ginny to answer as she came over to examine her now awake patient.

"At last Miss Lovegood, you're awake excellent! Now what happened?" The woman asked as she prepared two potions for her patient. Luna went to start the conversation but she was cut off quickly. "Not yet, drink these first..." Madam Pomfrey said as she gave Luna the first potion, "that one will remove the headache. This next one is for the bruising…" The woman informed Luna as she prepared an extra potion for the girl. Luna drank the potions feeling sick from the taste but still managing to swallow the thick liquid that was a strange colour.

Luna looked to the nurse and smiled weakly. "Thank you…" She said before pausing, "How did I get here?" the girl repeated her question as she looked at both Ginny and Madam Pomfrey.

"Zabini, he carried you here… Said he found you in a dungeon unconscious" Ginny said before the nurse could answer. Ginny bit her lip waiting for her friend's reaction, she merely nodded and smiled.

"I shall have to thank him" Luna stated with a light nod, she was feeling much better now, the headache was gone, and her bruise had faded considerably, there was still a slightly dark tinge to her pale cheek and a slight scar as well, but she didn't notice. She wouldn't care.

"Now, after you tell me what happened we might be able to look into releasing you" Madam Pomfrey demanded slightly as she looked at the female who looked incredibly small in the large hospital bed.

"I don't really remember much about it, I remember crying and seeing blood I cleaned it off the wall," Luna paused, thinking "then I passed out and woke up here…" She said softly as she bit her lip she knew exactly why she was here, what had happened, but she couldn't tell. She wouldn't tell. The nurse nodded understanding that it could happen after a trauma.

"Fine, you can go, if you remember anything I suggest going to the headmaster, because whatever happened… Well, you didn't look too good when you came in…" The nurse accepted as she looked down at Luna again. Ginny was by her side looking at her friend no sure what to say in the situation but Luna grinned and bounced out of the bed quickly, probably not a good idea, but still. She stood up, steadying her balance before adjusting her clothes, she hadn't been changed while she was unconscious and she was glad she really couldn't be bothered changing at the moment.

Luna smiled and spun around feeling happy again, Ginny stood and stopped her friend from spinning by grabbing hold of her arm lightly. "Come on Luna... Don't wear yourself out before even escaping the hospital…" She laughed as she walked with her friend out of the room slowly leading her away from the hospital wing.

"It's such a lovely day; I can't believe I missed half of it being in the hospital…" Luna said as she looked around again smiling lightly. "Come on Ginny! Let's go outside!" She said grinning.

"Luna! How can you be so happy?! Someone attacked you!" Ginny said as she looked on in shock at her best friend. They'd been friends since Ginny's second year, Luna was the first friend she really had after the chamber incident and since then, they were practically inseparable.

"Well, karma will come back on them eventually. It's how the world works Ginny. Everything will be fine" the girl said her voice floating out slightly. She smiled and looked around. "Oh and remind me to thank Blaise Zabini after too… Yes, I simply must thank him!" Luna beamed nodding as she looked around again.

* * *

End chapter one. Hope everyone liked it. If you have any ideas for the fic, put them in a review and I might use them. The next chapter is written and will be up soon, but for now, REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry rushed over to Luna pulling her into a tight hug automatically. "I was so worried! Parvati said she saw Zabini carrying you through the halls to the hospital" Harry gushed to his girlfriend with fake sincerity. He looked down at her and smiled softly before taking her hand and leading her to the Gryffindor table slowly. Ginny followed behind before gazing absently at the Slytherin table spotting Zabini she couldn't help but smile, he'd probably saved Luna's life or at least that's the impression the nurse had given her.

Luna sat down between Harry and Ginny glancing around with a smile, she was always a bubbly girl and she was glad to be out of the hospital right now. Harry was rambling about wanting to kill Zabini for hurting her and she shook her head. "No Harry, Blaise saved me apparently. According to Madam Pomfrey and Ginny he carried me to the hospital from the dungeon unconscious…" Luna said with a nod as she defended the Slytherin. She smiled and glanced over at the Slytherin table her eyes on Blaise for a moment she simply watched him smiling before turning to her food eating slowly and carefully.

Harry was overly possessive of her; he'd been like that with all the girls he had previously dated; he'd get jealous if someone so much as looked at them. He glared over at the Slytherin table, unable to stand the fact that Zabini had 'saved' her. He sighed softly and ate dinner quickly before excusing himself and heading off to the common room claiming to have homework.

Luna smiled finishing her meal not long after, she gazed over at the Slytherin table watching Blaise stand and start to head out of the room. "I'm going to say my thank yous" Luna informed Ginny before standing and leaving the table heading out to catch up with the male. "Blaise!" Luna called as she exited the hall rushing after him.

He paused turning to face her; he smiled watching her bounce towards him. "You're ok then?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked over at the girl who now stood directly in front of her.

"Thanks to you Blaise, yes, I am" The girl nodded. "Thank you for saving me earlier, apparently you came just in time…" Luna said smiling softly while looking over at him. He reached out suddenly turning her face to the side slowly before tracing her new scar.

"Do you remember what happened anyway?" Blaise asked lightly as he watched her. She bit her lip as he looked at her scar making her somewhat nervous.

"Not the details really… I remember being with Harry, then being on the floor, then the blood and the hospital wing…" She said lightly as she looked up at him. Luna smiled again, "But its ok, I'm fine now!" She said spinning around and giggling lightly as she watched Blaise grin.

"Well, that's good. Hopefully, it won't happen again... Though, from the blood and skin under your nails, it looked like you put up quite a fight…" Blaise said with a nod before turning to go, "Have a good night Luna Lovegood." He called over his shoulder as he headed off to the dungeons leaving Luna to process the information. So she hadn't imagined that part…

She stood waiting until he disappeared. Slowly she turned and headed off up to her dorm, she should finish that Transfiguration essay then head off to bed.

**&&&&&**

_She giggled lightly and smiled softly as she was pulled into a classroom. The male grinned and pressed her against the wall kissing her deeply. His mouth on hers as his hands trailed over her body slowly and she attempted to push him off her. He pinned her against the wall more kissing down her neck nipping at the flesh causing her to cry out lightly her voice catching in her throat. _

_He grinned and crashed his lips to hers as he released her arms which went to rest on his own arms. She didn't start immediately to push him away, but as he tried to deepen the kiss and his hands moved to rest on her butt she did. She pushed away and her nails which gripped his arms scratched the skin deeply, deep enough to draw blood. _

_She gasped and he let out a light yelp. Seconds later, she was on the floor in tears. He punched the wall and glared at the girl on the floor before storming from the room._

Luna woke up in a cold sweat. She sat bolt upright and tried to figure out her dream, she knew it wasn't really a dream, more a memory of the 'incident' but she still hadn't seen the males face. She knew who it was, but she would never admit it, all she'd say is that there was dark hair, and then a blur for the face, nothing else was recognisable, and since there were a lot of people with black hair in the school she couldn't exactly accuse them all.

Luna got up slowly and walked from the dorm still in her pyjamas a pair of dark blue pants with enchanted prints of moons and stars that seemed to float around the fabric, her top matched exactly a moon was enchanted with glitter to sparkle slightly if you shinned light on it and the words "I'm over the moon" written across it.

She sighed softly and walked slowly down the stairs into the common room. She checked that she had her wand with her and smiled softly sneaking out of the room deciding to go to her 'reading room' as she called it. The room was one that she and Ginny had found back in their third year, it was hidden, password protected and everything.

She snuck through the halls, her bright pink fluffy slippers making little to no sound as she walked down the halls creeping past familiar portraits and suits of armour. She smiled and whispered the password. "Unity" Her voice was soft barely audible and the suit of armour moved silently to the side allowing entrance to the hidden door and the corridor that lead to the large room.

She smiled walking in, the fires were already blazing and warmth filled the air. Luna grinned and walked over to a couch sitting down and resting her head on the arm of the chair. It was still early in the morning, probably about two AM. She nibbled her lip knowing she'd have to go back by at least five thirty or risk being found out. That wouldn't be good.

Luna looked around and smiled spotting the small book on the shelf, hers and Ginny's. They shared it, a way of conveying 'secret' yet not so secret notes to each other. It wasn't really a secret because anyone who got into the room could read it, hence the reason they never used names. All the friends, even themselves had nicknames for in the book, it was a secret code if you will. She smiled and walked over picking it up along with the muggle pen that lay next to it.

She wrote out her dream finding no reason to spare anything since she couldn't give away the identity of her attacker due to a charm. She wrote it out while it was fresh in her mind knowing Ginny would like to know everything, even if the dream wasn't a good one, it did hold facts about her 'attack'. She smiled finishing her writing satisfied that she'd gotten everything down she glanced at the old clock on the wall, four AM.

She yawned lightly and returned the book to its place before disappearing from the room heading back to the Ravenclaw Common Room to sleep for through the rest of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHOR NOTES//_**

Thanks for the replys everyone. I'm working on the next chapter now so enjoy this one, hopefully the next one will be up soon. Enjoy.

* * *

Blaise walked out of the cold potions room the next day, his hand came up to run through his black hair slowly before he glanced to Draco who was at his side. "So, what happened between you and that Lovegood chick the other day?" Draco asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Nothing, I found her unconscious in the dungeons, you know, one of the old abandoned, and," he wrinkled his nose "dirty class rooms. There was blood all over the place…" Blaise finished as he subconsciously glared at the ground, he was angry, who could do that to the harmless Ravenclaw?

"So, you didn't attack her then?" Draco inquired quickly as he looked past his best friend absently.

"No, I wouldn't do that; you know I don't believe in hitting girls…"

"Yeah… Especially not the pretty ones hey Blaise?" Draco smirked as he looked across at Blaise who was slightly pink in the cheeks, it was barely noticeable against his tanned skin, but Draco knew the signs.

"Shut up" Blaise snapped quickly, he grinned though and started heading down the hall towards the charms classroom. He liked charms; he was actually fairly good at it, though he was good at most things.

The pair walked in silence not needing to say anything else on the subject, both merely walked trying to put the pieces together in their heads to discover the identity of the attacker. Draco had last night confirmed that there had been no Slytherin plots to get Potter's little girlfriend and so that narrowed down the possible list.

"Harry. I do not believe you think Luna cheated on you with Blaise! Why would you think that?" Hermione asked as they approached the charms classroom.

"Well, she keeps defending him if I even mention that he might have been the one to hurt her… He was the one to find her which could be a cover plus, he's a Slytherin Hermione! I wouldn't put it past him!" Harry insisted trying to defend himself, though he doubted he'd be able to convince Hermione.

"Harry, you're being prejudice again. When are you going to get it into your head that not all Slytherins are evil? You should be thanking Blaise rather than trying to find a reason to blame him" The bushy haired girl bit her lip looking at Ron hoping for support.

"Since when was it 'Blaise' Hermione? You're on his side aren't you?" Harry accused without thinking. He gulped as he realised what he had just said. "Look I didn't mean it that way –" Harry started only to be cut off by his now fuming friend.

"I don't _like _him anymore that you do, but I unlike you am able to accept that he probably saved your girlfriends life. And I unlike you am able to see that you should be thanking him rather than accusing him of trying to murder her." Hermione said before turning on heel and storming off into the charms classroom.

She slammed her book down on her desk annoyed that Harry would dare to say that she had betrayed him and taken a Slytherin's side. She knew he was in his statement also suggesting she had joined the Death Eaters. He tended to do that when he mentioned switching sides.

The rest of the class filled in sitting in their respective seats, Harry sat alone in the back row since Ron chose to join Hermione who was grateful for the company, even if it was just so Ron could get help in class.

**&&&&&**

Luna smiled looking out at the shimmering surface of the lake. She smiled and brought her knees to her chest as she leant against an old chestnut tree that was by the side of the lake. She brought out the latest issue of the Quibbler and began to read it silently catching up on all the news from the Wizarding world that the Daily Prophet decided to keep a secret.

Heavy footsteps were heard as someone ran up beside her. "Hullo Harry…" She spoke without needing to look up. She felt him plop down beside her and glance over at her magazine.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked as he looked towards her. He could see the scar it made him shiver slightly, it looked as though it was fading slightly Madam Pomfrey had probably given her something to do that.

"I just did…" She said lightly before finally looking up at him. "Is anything wrong?" She asked lightly watching him shake his head slowly.

"Not really… A fight with Hermione, but she'll forgive me" He told her, '_everyone always does'_ he added mentally. He smiled at his girlfriend and leant in capturing her lips in a soft and loving kiss. Luna smiled against his lips before returning his kiss leaning closer to him as he cupped her face in his hands. She liked it when he was like this, soft, caring, not worried about the outside world. Yes, this was the Harry she liked.

He broke the kiss and held her close for a moment simply sitting in silence with her. She shut her eyes laying the magazine beside her as she allowed her head to rest gently on his shoulder. He ran his hand lightly through her hair relaxing and holding her closer. "Do you remember anything about what happened yesterday?" Harry asked lightly looking at her.

Luna nodded slowly. "I remember most of it…" She told him softly as she looked towards him, his jaw clenched before he glanced around slowly.

"You didn't tell anyone did you? I'd hate to think of what could happen if you did" His tone was harsher and he was gripping her shoulder roughly now. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I haven't told anyone, but Harry I do think we should talk about this…" She said softly as she looked at him, he was shaking his head now.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about Luna" Harry told her quickly, his hand was still holding her shoulder roughly; he'd be leaving more bruises she knew. His grip tightened as she went to speak and she whimpered lightly.

"Harry… You're hurting me" She whispered with a pained expression. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Blaise coming right at them. It seemed he had noticed that she looked in pain. Harry didn't though; he loosened his grip on her shoulder slightly but completely missed the fist that came to the side of his face.

Luna gasped and glanced up at Blaise with a thankful expression. He smiled softly and looked at her, "Are you all right? You seemed to need a bit of help there." Blaise looked over to her offering his hand to help her up. She grabbed her magazine before taking his hand and standing up she smiled.

"I'm ok, thank you" she said smiling softly before glancing at Harry who was starting to move again. She couldn't help but flinch he'd be angrier now. She stepped back self consciously and couldn't help but be shocked as Blaise stepped in front of her protecting her as the other male slowly got to his feet.

Harry growled as he looked up at Blaise, he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth Blaise had quite a punch. He glared reaching for his wand his hand clenched around the thin piece of wood. He pulled his hand out reading to curse Zabini but a soft whisper of "Stupefy" caused Harry to fall over unconscious. Luna smiled as Blaise turned to her. "That felt good." She said with a soft laugh.

"Luna… Is he the one that attacked you that other day?"


End file.
